The day Dean Winchester made a fool of
by Nikitaxx
Summary: The day Dean Winchester made a complete fool of himself. The story of how Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester came to be friends or, as Sam likes to call it, 'The day Dean Winchester made a complete fool of himself'. AU. Friendship story. Characters include: Dean, Castiel, Sam, John, Bobby, Ellen, Pam, Sarah, Gabriel, Anna, OC's and a slight mention of Mary in one of the timestamp
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello everyone! At the end of Perfect, I metionned I was working on something that wouldn't be posted for a while. Well... this is it, the story of Dean and Cas' friendship in my lilttle world. This is not a slash story and will never be, just so you know. So, the main part of this story (which is only four parts) is finished, but I have timestamps and maybe a one shot in the works. _

_In this part, Dean and Castiel are eleven. It would be really awesome if you guys would read and review to let me know what you think. Should I post the second part? Let me know what you think! :) _

_Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me, sadly. I'm just playing with the characters a little bit. _

* * *

Part one: **It was a Friday or, as Sam likes to say, 'The day all hell broke loose'. **

* * *

Dean barely looked up from the movie he was watching when Sam barged into the house. He was used to his little brother's dramatic entrances by now. It was ridiculous really how, at seven years old, Sam was such a drama queen.

"Hey Dean! Guess wha-Woah! The _Power Rangers_, really?" Sam said, his disgust clearly written on his face.

Dean shrugged but didn't look up from the television. "Shut up Sammy. It's the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers." Sam pulled one of the many bitch faces he already mastered at his age. "What'd you want?"

"Someone bought the house across the street! They're moving in next week!"

This actually made Dean look up from his movie. "How'd you know that? Been talkin' to that ol' drunk again?" Sam sighed and shook his head. Dean was mad at Mister Singer because he'd made him mow his lawn and other stuff when he'd 'accidentally' broken one of his windows.

"No. The realtor told me. He said it was a family with three kids! Two boys and a girl! Maybe they'll want to be friends, what'd you think?" Dean shrugged. "Who cares? Go find someone else to bother, I'm watching something." Sam shrugged and left Dean to his movie. His friend Ash was waiting for him anyway.

Dean watched the end of his movie and sighed happily once it was over. He loved it when the good guys won. He stretched and got up, deciding that he had spent enough time indoors and should probably make the most of his summer, since it was coming to an end.

His decision made, Dean went outside to find Sammy and Ash.

* * *

Dean looked at the broken glass on Mister Singer's house and cringed. So maybe playing baseball in his backyard wasn't such a great idea, but there wasn't much to do in his neighbourhood.

"Dean Winchester!" the old man yelled from inside the house and, yeah, Dean cringed again. There was no way the old drunk was going to believe it was an accident, not since that day Michael had thought it would be a good idea to throw a rock in the same window Dean had just broken. When he'd heard the man's voice screaming 'what the _fuck_?!' from inside the house, Michael had ran, leaving Dean as the only suspect. "Get your ass over here right now!"

Dean kicked the grass but crossed the yard to the other house. There was no way Mister Singer was letting it pass and this time, he was going to tell his dad. And that… that scared Dean more than he cared to admit.

His dad wasn't a bad guy but he was scary. Dean was going to get a lecture. Like a real, full blown _lecture_. At eleven years old. He knocked on the front door of the old house and waited. When Bobby finally opened the door, Dean backed up a bit. The old man was scary when he was pissed. His face had turned red and a vein on his neck was threatening to explode.

"What is wrong with you, you… _idjit_?!" the old mad screamed at Dean. And yeah, Dean was scared.

"Mister Singer I'm…" Dean started but was cut off by the older man.

"You're what? You're _sorry_? Sorry ain't gonna cut it son!" Bobby took a deep breath. "I want to see you here every day. You're going to work your ass off until you've repaid the damage you've done. Am I clear?"

Dean nodded. "Yes sir! Will you tell my father?" That only made the old man laugh.

"You bet your ass I'm going to tell your father as soon as he gets home from work."

Dean nodded at went back home. It was going to be a long end of summer.

* * *

"Dean Winchester! Get your ass down here, now!" John Winchester yelled as soon as he hung up the phone. Dean sighed but put down his comic book and left his room. If he was going to get a lecture, might as well get done with it now. "That was Bobby on the phone. Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It was an accident Dad, I swear! Mister Singer is overreacting!" Dean could have hit himself across the head. Why had he said that?

"He's _overreacting_?!" John sighed. "Dean, that's not how I raised you. You're going to work with Bobby to repay the damages you've done to his home and you're grounded."

"Until when?" Dean asked. He knew he wouldn't get a straight answer, but maybe whatever his dad told him would give him a clue.

"Until I say so. Now go wash your hands, the pizza's ready."

Dean knew when he was being dismissed and left to wash his hands and get his brother. All in all, it had gone better than expected.

* * *

Dean stopped the lawn mower long enough to wipe at the sweat gathering on his forehead and stare at the car that had just parked on the other side of the street. The doors of the beat up Toyota Camry squeaked when they were opened and Dean frowned at that. Even at his age, he knew that it wasn't supposed to squeak, not like that.

He watched as the family piled out: a mom, a dad, two boys and a girl. The girl and one of the boys looked older than Dean but the other one looked to be about his age. And he was wearing a trench coat. Who the hell wore a trench coat in the middle of summer?

"Dean!" Bobby said from inside the house. "I ain't payin' you to sit around and stare at the neighbours!"

"You ain't paying me at all…" Dean muttered and rolled his eyes. When the old man asked him what he had said, Dean shook his head. He could swear that Bobby had supernatural hearing or something.

Dean saw the boy wearing a trench coat smiling at him when he started the lawn mower again and pulled a face. Any person that could enjoy the rest of summer while he was stuck doing odd jobs for Mister Singer was an enemy in his book. Sammy was the exception to the rule.

It came as no surprise to him when he saw his little brother run out of the house to greet the new kids. The girl smiled at his brother and ignored him mostly. The older of the two boys offered him something and clapped him on the back. Trench coat kid? He smiled and said something that made Sam laugh.

Dean frowned when Sam followed the kid into his house. It was a good thing that he was making new friends. God only knew what other shenanigans Ash had in store for his little brother so Dean was all for Sam hanging out with someone else. The thing that was bothering him was that no one was allowed to make Sammy laugh but him.

In his head at least. Because the fact was that Sam was such a happy child that people in general made him happy. But if Dean wanted to hate the new kid because he'd made his brother laugh, it was his goddamn right.

* * *

"And Anna, she's nice! She doesn't play with us because she says she's too old but she's still nice to me." Sam said and Dean barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He'd heard that story all week. "And Gabriel _always_ plays with us, even if he's older. He's always sharing his candy with me and he's always playing tricks on Cas… That's Castiel. He's eleven, just like Dean!"

"That's the trench coat kid, right?" Dean asked, even though he was pretty sure the answer was yes.

"Yup!" Sam answered. "He's really nice. You should come hang out with us sometime Dean!"

"I can't, I have to work for Bobby." And it was true, but even if it hadn't been true, Dean wouldn't have gone with Sam to the Novak's house. He had instantly disliked Castiel and the rest of the Novak family by association. Who, in their right mind, would name their child _Castiel_? A week after they'd moved in, Dean had yet to welcome them to the neighbourhood. He'd figured that Sam had spoken for all the Winchesters, but clearly, his father had thought different if the next words he spoke were any indication.

"Dean will get a chance to meet Castiel and the rest of his family tomorrow." John said. He smiled when Dean failed to hide his disgust. "They're coming over on Friday." Sam fist pumped the air, actually _fist pumped_, and Dean shuddered.

"Wha-Why?" Dean asked. His father sighed.

"Dean, give 'em a chance, you haven't even met the Novaks yet!"

"But they named their kid Castiel. _Castiel_. And he wears a trench coat. In the middle of summer!" And yeah, Dean sounded like a whinny two year old but he didn't care. He did **not** want to meet the weird family from across the street.

* * *

Dean had pleaded with Bobby to keep him over until the Novaks had left his house but the old man had refused. In retrospect, Dean should have known that his father had invited his friend to greet the new family. Did that make Dean any less pissed off at the world? Hell no.

He was finishing the dishes with Sammy's help when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" his brother shouted before running to the front door. Dean rolled his eyes and put away the last plate. It was going to be a long and boring evening.

He'd thought, after Bobby had refused to help him, that he could spend the evening in his room to hide but his father knew him too well and had told him he'd hide Dean's comic books until he'd man up and greet the new neighbours.

So Dean made his way to the living room where he found his brother doubled over in laughter and the adults chuckling softly. Sprawled on the floor was Castiel and man, did he look pissed.

"Gabe!" the eleven year old said. "What is wrong with you?!" The older boy, Gabe, smirked.

"Cas" he said, smirk intact. "You should really watch were you're going. You're gonna end up hurting yourself."

The younger boy glared at his older brother and got up. "I'm going to hide all your candy."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Gabe."

Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel turned around and saw him. The predatory smile he gave Dean scared the hell out of him but he shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said his most polite smile plastered on his face.

"A new victim, at last." Gabe said. Anna rolled her eyes, Sam snickered and Castiel smiled politely. The adults were already sitting on the couch talking, leaving the children to their own devices.

"Hello Dean," the youngest Novak said. "I'm Castiel."

"That's a weird name."

Dean ignored the bitch face his brother gave him.

"I'm going in my tree house." He said. "Feel free to… You know what? Never mind. Don't follow me."

With that, he left. He heard Sam apologizing on his behalf but couldn't bring himself to care. They were weird and he didn't like them.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey everyone! So here's part two! I don't know if you guys are interested or what. Read and Review!  
__In this, Dean and Cas are in high school! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, bla bla bla._

* * *

Part two: **It was a Thursday, or as Sam likes to say, 'the day his jerk of a brother realized he'd made a mistake'.**

* * *

Dean groaned when Sam pounded on his door to wake him up. He pulled the cover on his head and willed his little brother away.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from the other side of the door. "Get up! It's almost seven thirty; we'll be late for school!"

He ignored his brother and tried to go back to sleep. But Sam could be really annoying when he wanted and it was his annoyingness (it was totally a word in Dean's dictionary) that prompted Dean to get up that morning.

"I'm awake Sammy, now shut up!" Dean yelled in the direction of the door. He heard his brother mumble something about not being a chubby little kid and rolled his eyes.

When Dean _finally_got in the kitchen, Sam was busy talking to Castiel.

"Hey Dean," Sam started but his brother cut him off.

"Let me guess," he said, "Gabe played with your car again and now it won't start?" Dean wasn't even surprised when Castiel nodded. Gabriel was always messing with his brother's car, without paying for any damage he might have caused. "Will I have to wait for you after school this time?"

Castiel sighed but shook his head. "No Dean, you will not. And it was merely a five minute wait."

"Hey, five minutes is five minutes!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and his friend. They had gotten over their mutual distaste a long time ago but were too dumb to see it.

"Stop it, both of you." he said. "Dean, will you give Cas a ride to school?"

Dean shrugged and mumbled a whatever, prompting bitchface #13 from Sam. Why was it that, at thirteen years old, he was the smartest one in the room? It was hard being smart.

"Smart people don't say that kind of stuff out loud Sammy, thus proving that you are in fact **not** smart" Dean said with a smirk. Castiel smiled and Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dean's day had been pretty bland to say the least. Nothing exciting had happened so it came as a surprise to him when he got to his car at the end of the day and saw Castiel's bloody face.

"The hell happened to you?" he asked. It wasn't like Castiel to get into fights. The other teenager shrugged and  
Dean sighed. "Cas. What the hell happened?"

"Alastair decided he didn't like the way my face looked so he rearranged it." Castiel said, like it was nothing.

"Cas, why didn't you defend yourself?!"

"I would have, but his friends were holding me down."

"Sonovabitch!"

Castiel sighed. "Dean, it's nothing, really..."

"The hell it's nothing! Have you seen yourself Cas?!"

Dean turned around when he heard his name being called. Standing right behind him was Alastair, a smirk plastered on his face. His smirk was short lived; Dean's punch landed straight on his jaw.

"What the hell Winchester?!" he said, holding his jaw.

"You touch my friend again and I will do worse than this. Understood?"

"Castiel Novak is your friend, really?" the other teen laughed.

"Understood?!" Dean said, ignoring the jab.

Alastair nodded and left. Dean turned around to see Castiel staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why'd you do that?" Castiel asked.

"S'what friends are for."

Castiel nodded and said nothing else. They waited for Sam in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Dinner at the Winchester's that Friday night was slightly awkward. Only Dean and Castiel were making conversation because the adults were too busy staring at them.

"Hey Cas" Dean said. "You want me to take a look at your car later? It'll save you the trouble of towing it to Bobby's garage." Castiel smiled at him and nodded.

"I would appreciate it. Thank you Dean."

Dean shrugged in a way that meant 'Hey, no problem man.'

The adults got over their surprise quickly but Gabriel kept staring at them like they had grown a second head.  
"I can't take this anymore!" he said after a moment. The others looked at him, waiting for him to explain. "Am I the only one who finds it weird that the two people who have hated each other for six years are now talking like it's all good in the hood? Come on guys, what gives?"

Castiel took his time before answering. "Gabe, I don't understand. Why should something give? Am I not allowed to talk to Dean?" The adults chuckled and Gabriel shrugged.

"I only meant that Dean can be really thick headed when he wants, so something big must have happened." Dean and Castiel nodded but Dean was the first to answer.

"To be honest Gabe, we bonded because of you. We both realized we didn't really like you."

"Fuck you Winchester!"

"Right back at you Novak!"

* * *

Saturday Dean woke up early to take a look at Cas' car before he went to work at Singer's Salvage Yard. Bobby Singer was his dad's best friend (and owner of the salvage yard) and he'd had to deal with Dean's stupid ideas (ideas that had resulted in a broken window...twice) when he was younger. So many times in fact, that Dean had spent an entire summer working odd jobs for the old man to repay the damages he had done. It was that summer that Bobby had realized that Dean knew a thing or two about cars and had decided to show him how to fix them properly. He hired Dean officially on his sixteenth birthday.

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

"Hello Dean. What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to take a look at your car before I went to work. Is that ok?"

Castiel nodded and sat down on the stairs to watch him work. They were both silent for a moment.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, telling Dean he could continue. "Why do you let your brother use your car if he always fucks it up?"

Castiel shrugged. "Because he is my brother."

"Yeah but..." Dean started. He stopped for a moment gathering his thoughts. "I love Sammy you know? I'd go to hell and back for that kid but... Like, if he even thought about screwing with my baby the way your brother's been screwing with your car, he'd be dead."

Castiel nodded. "I understand. The thing is... For me, that car is just a car. As long as it takes me from point A to point B, I'm happy." He stopped to laugh at Dean's face. "Of course it is annoying paying for repairs because Gabriel thinks it's funny to 'screw with it' as you would say, but it's still just a car. I don't have a love story going with it the way you do with the Impala." Dean sighed.

"Of course you don't love your car, look at it. It's nothing compared to my baby."

Castiel laughed softly.

* * *

It was weird for Dean discovering that Castiel was a pretty cool guy once you took the time to get to know him. He'd always figured that Cas liked to stay home, only leaving to go to school or to work. And when he thought about what had made him hate the guy... Well he felt like a fool.

He had arranged to have lunch with Castiel because Lisa, his on and off girlfriend, had decided that they were off this week. And that made it sound like he was hanging out with Cas because he had nothing better to do, but that wasn't it. Lisa got jealous if he wasn't with her every free moment he had so he was taking advantage of their off time to hang out with friends he'd neglected while he was dating Lisa. And Cas was one of them.

He got at the spot they had agreed on before Cas so he lied down in the grass and closed his eyes. It was a beautiful day, kind of like those hot sunny days in the middle of summer where he'd have water balloon fights with Sammy and then they'd go get ice cream. It was the same, except the air was crisper because they were in October.

He heard a soft thump beside his head and opened his eyes. Cas and a blond girl Dean didn't know had sat down beside him.

"Hey Cas" Dean greated. "Who's your friend?" Blond girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jo Harvelle."

Harvelle... Dean knew that name, he just had to think about it for a second. Then he remembered. And started laughing.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked, frowning. Dean took a deep breath and started laughing again. Of course, Cas wouldn't understant what was so funny. It wasn't even **that **funny, really. Jo smiled softly.

"So now, Dean Winchester remembers me." she said. Castiel looked more confused at that.

"You know eachother?"

Dean nodded. " 'Course we know eachother. We knew eachother before you even moved to Lawrence. We were married for, what... fifteen minutes?" Dean looked at Jo, who nodded. "Was a long time ago. It happened in second grade. No hard feelings after the divorce."

Castiel looked scandalized. "Is that even legal?"

Dean and Jo started laughing uncontrollably. "Cas, man, don't ever change." Dean said.

Castiel looked confused. "Why would I change?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse other than being lazy. Sorry._

_In this part, Dean and Cas are both teachers. Dean in kindergarten and Cas in high school. Just so you know, everything that happens to Dean with his kids, happened to me. So, yeah._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and it's characters._

* * *

Part three: **It was a Wednesday, or as Sam likes to say "The day Dean won a stupid argument".**

* * *

Dean looked at his ruined shoes and sighed. He'd had a feeling waking up this morning that this was going to be one of those days. How he wished he had been wrong. Teaching kindergarten was great in Dean's opinion. Seeing kids smile at him because they'd learned how to tie their shoes or write their names was awesome. What was less awesome was when he had eighteen cranky kids to deal with for eight hours.

The day had started okay, really. Two of his students shared with the class something they had made at home and then they'd learned a new letter. Everything was great. Until Annalise (Dean swore that kid was born to make his life a living hell) had come up to him complaining that she wanted to play with the doll another student was currently playing with. Dean then had to explain that Emily was playing with it and that she'd get her turn after.

That's when it all started really. Half an hour later, Joey started crying because he had peed in his pants. Dean had given a change of clothes to the poor kid and explained that these things happened sometimes. Then, Faith had complained that she didn't feel well and started crying. Dean checked her temperature and told her she could go to the bathroom if she really needed it.

At snack time, all went well. Even Annalise ate without a fuss (in Dean's opinion that happened as often as him listening to a Bieber song, so yeah… never). There was time to play again while waiting for the others to finish their snack and that's when Annalise came complaining that Alex was strangling another student. He then had to explain that strangling people wasn't okay.

After naptime, Ethan woke up confused as to why his pants were all wet. Dean sighed and gave him a change of clothes. And now, his ruined shoes. Lily hadn't looked well in the morning but she hadn't complained so Dean decided to watch her instead of sending her home. That had been a mistake.

He was busy washing the paintbrushes when he heard a noise behind him. He didn't turn around, figuring one of the kids had forgotten something and came back to get it before going home. He heard a small hiccupping sound and prayed, actually _prayed_, that it wasn't what he thought it was. He lowered his eyes slowly to see vomit on his shoes. He turned around to see Lily staring at him with wide eyes full of tears. Dean assured her it was okay and went to call her parents.

Really, it had been one hell of a day.

* * *

Dean spotted Cas sitting at their usual table and sat down. A beer was put down in front of him seconds later and he nodded his thanks to Ellen.

"Man, I've had a shitty day!" he said.

Castiel huffed. "It can't be worse than mine." Castiel taught history at Lawrence High School. Usually Dean found his tales amusing, but he seriously doubted his day had been worse.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Two of my students peed in their pants today."

"One of my students asked me what the big deal with World War II was."

"One of my students barfed on my shoes."

"One of my students asked me if the Cold War happened in winter."

"One of my students strangled another student."

"One of my students asked me if Independence Day was because we were freed from the aliens invading us."

Dean laughed at that.

"The student who strangled the other one asked me if it was okay to strangle babies after I explained that it wasn't something he could do."

Castiel stared at him for a moment.

"You win. That is awful… and disturbing."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it was. But your kid that thought we were freed from aliens, was he serious?"

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes he was. I don't understand why he would think such a thing. He's a bright student; I guess he just has a vivid imagination."

"You can say that again."

Castiel shrugged and finished his beer. They didn't say anything else, feeling comfortable in the silence. They had been friends for so long that they didn't have uncomfortable silences, unless Dean said something and Castiel tried to figure out if he was joking or not.

"How is it going with Crowley?" Castiel asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. Crowley was the other kindergarten teacher in the school and he was… batshit crazy.

"I don't know why they don't fire him Cas, seriously." Dean said. "You know what he did today?" Castiel shook his head. "He told a kid, a freakin' five year old, that heaven didn't exist and his grandma was just rotting in a coffin somewhere. Who does that?!"

And that wasn't the worse Crowley had done over the years. Once, he had showed up completely drunk. Dean and the other teachers didn't know why the administration kept him.

"So..." Dean said after a while. How's it going with Estelle?"

Castiel groaned and Dean figured things weren't going well with his fiancée.

"That bad, huh?"

"She's mad at me. I've been sleeping on the couch for the past two days."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing to warrant sleeping on the couch. I just told her I didn't understand why she needed my help choosing between the two colours she wanted for the napkins when they were the same."

"Cas... Remember when me and Jo got married? How Jo was?"

"Of course I remember. She was scary."

"Yeah well... Women are like that. They've imagined their wedding day since they were kids. While we were busy running around catching frogs, they were imagining dresses and flowers...and napkins. Estelle is going through the bridezilla phase. Just nod to whatever she says and tell her that whatever she wants, she'll get because it's her day."

Castiel nodded.

"It makes sense. But what do I do about the 'you'll sleep on the fucking couch until you figure out which colour you want because they are not the same' situation?"

"Tell her to chose the one she prefers, that whatever makes her happy will make you happy."

Cas nodded again. "I didn't run around catching frogs when I was a kid. I read books."

Dean shrugged. "That's just you Cas. It doesn't make you weird...well, weirder.

* * *

Dean entered his fathers house, closely followed by Jo who was holding Lily, their daughter.

"Dad? Sam? Where are y-mmph!" He started to say, but was cut of by a dog jumping on him.

"Down Lucy!" John said before taking Lily from her mothers arms. "Hey Dean, Jo."

"Hey dad. Sam here yet?"

John pointed to the living room where Dean could see Sam and Bobby smiling at something. Ever since the Novaks had moved to Lawrence, Friday night dinners had become a tradition in the Winchester house. The fact they were all adults hadn't changed that.

He entered the living room to see what they were smiling at. In the middle of the room was Sarah, Sam's wife, and Liam, their three year old son, doing... Hell, he didn't know what they were doing.

"Liam's showing Sarah how to do the Monster Dance." Sam explained, seeing Dean's confusion.

"And what exactly is the Monster Dance?"

"It's to keep the monsters away"

Dean shrugged. Liam had a wild imagination so it didn't really surprise him.

The three men watched as Sarah stumbled through the dance and finally gave up. Liam pouted and looked around for someone else he could teach the dance to. His eyes stopped on Dean.

"Unca Dean! Come!"

Dean smiled and followed his nephew's lead.

"Dean?" Castiel, who had just come in, asked. "What are you doing?"

"The Monster Dance! Come on Cas, it's fun!"

Castiel shook his head but Liam decided that having Castiel and Dean learn the dance was a fantastic idea.

"This is ridiculous..." Castiel mumbled, not loud enough for Liam to hear.

"Yeah, but it's also kinda fun."

Castiel shrugged. He didn't get what was fun in it, bt he did it for Liam.

"You'll understand when you have kids."

"They better never ask me if Will Smith really saved us from an alien invasion."

Dean laughed.

* * *

Castiel and Dean where sitting on John's porch, drinking a beer before dinner.

"So Cas, where's Estelle?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged.

"Somewhere having sex with someone that isn't me would be my guess."

Dean started laughing, figuring his friend was joking.

"It's not funny Dean. I was going to marry her and she... She was cheating on me all along."

"Shit, I'm sorry Cas. I really thought you were joking. What a bitch!"

"It's okay Dean, I guess I was more in love with her than she was with me..."

Dean shook his head.

"S'not okay Cas! Why the hell would you say that?! She cheated on you. She _cheated_."

Castiel shrugged. "I'll get over it."

* * *

Sam had come out not long after that, stating that Dean was a bad influence on his son.

"What'd I do now?" Dean asked, pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You know how he was showing everyone the monster dance?" Sam said, and waited until Dean had nodded his acknowledgement before continuing. "Well, it turns out it's not to keep monsters away, it's to attract dragons. Liam wants a pet dragon."

Dean laughed at that but Castiel barely smiled. Seeing his best friend sad made him kind of sad.

"Hey, Sammy?" he asked. "D'you think Sarah could take care of Liam on her own for tonight while you, me and Cas get completely and utterly drunk?"

"Well, she could but I don't think that getting drunk with you guys is a good enough excuse. Why?"

"Just… please? It's kind of important."

When Sam just stared at him, Dean mouthed '_Estelle cheated on him. The wedding is off._'

"Okay, I'm in. Cas?"

Castiel nodded and it was set. They were going to get drunk, like, 'I don't remember why I was sad all day' drunk.

Nobody could say that Dean wasn't a good friend.


End file.
